Bedroom, Now!
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. What do you get if you mix Jenny, Gibbs, sex and chick lit? This fic! Gibbs POV. Just some light Jibbs smut because I think it's what we all need! Jibbs. Oneshot. Rated M for sex.


**Bedroom, Now!**

**Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. What do you get if you mix Jenny, Gibbs, sex and chick lit? This fic! Gibbs POV. Just some light Jibbs smut because I think it's what we all need! **

**This is something different to what I usually write (not the smut bit!!) but the style. And writing Gibbs in first person was a challenge, hence him being _completely_ OOC so please don't flame me for that. This isn't a serious piece of writing, just me merely answering one persistent plot bunny and hopefully cheering up some of the diehard Jibbsies!**

***

She'd been driving me crazy all week, all month in fact, but today was worse because I knew she was torturing me on purpose. I knew for a fact that she was wearing any pantyhose, I had seen Jen's legs close up many times and I knew when they were bare and when they weren't. Her heels were definitely higher than the pairs she usually wore to work and she held herself with more grace and poise than usual. From the look on her face, I could tell that today Jennifer Shepard was on a mission. I wasn't sure exactly what that mission was, but if she had hoped to achieve bringing my arousal to an all time high, she had succeeded.

I don't know how I spent the whole day with her; next to her in MTAC as we watched video footage fill the screen as new updates came in. She was so in control, so focused and all I could think about was running my legs up those smooth thighs to... I stop myself before I can get any further and before my pants get any tighter.

At some point during the afternoon she twists her hair up into a bun, showing the delicate lines of her throat and neck. I long to nibble on the delicate flesh and leave my mark for everyone to see, so they all knew that she belonged to me. It's always a sharp shock to my system to remember that Jenny Shepard no longer is mine.

When the torturous day finally came to an end, I was eager, for once, to head off home to the solitude of my basement and the undemanding company of a bottle of bourbon. However, my beeline for the elevator was cut short when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to find myself face to face with Jenny, and far too close to her for my liking. In a crowded office, anyway.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" She asks simply, and I wonder if it's really an invitation or if it's simply an order.

"Dinner with you?" I reply, cocking an eyebrow and wondering what exactly she really has in mind.

She nods. "I'm cooking steak au poivre, be there at seven." She says before turning around with a swish of red hair and leaving behind the scent of perfume that would stay with him until he was close to her again.

***

The rest of the evening passed me by in a blur. I was suspicious of the motives behind Jen's dinner invitation. Part of me wondered if she had been feeling the same tugs of desire as I had whilst sitting in the darkness of MTAC earlier. Had she thought of the times we'd been together in the past, or had the proximity just driven her insane with lust? All of these thoughts were driving me crazy and I found myself mulling them over once again as I made my way toward Jenny's home.

She answered the door almost as soon as I had pressed the bell, her hair a tumble of red curls over her back and shoulders. I was almost overwhelmed by the sudden urge to pull her to me, fisting my hands in her silky hair but I took a steadying breath and handed her the bottle of bourbon I had thought to bring.

"Come on in," She smiled, much for the Jen I remembered than the Director Shepard I saw on a daily basis. I loved this side of her, the fun less responsible Jen.

I accepted her invitation and followed her to the dining room where glasses of red wine were already waiting. My stomach twisted with desire in my stomach as I watched her take a sip, licking a drop of the blood red liquid from her lip. I wondered if I'd be able to make it through the meal before my primal instincts took over. I wondered if she knew what she was doing to me, knowing Jen I'm more than certain she did.

Jenny returned a moment later, carrying two plates of steak au poivre, another meal that I could never eat without thinking of her and the time we'd had in Paris. We tucked into our food but conversation was awkward, both of us already knowing where this evening will end, where all our other evenings have ended. Finally she cleared the empty plates away and took them through to the kitchen.

***

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask, following her through into the kitchen, my mean innocent, for once.

Jenny laughs her throaty, infectious laugh that never fails to make me smile too.

"With the washing up, Jen." I reiterate and she smiled.

"Thanks Jethro, but I'll leave them for later." She moves away from me, just as I was finally about to make my move. It's as if she can read my mind, but then she has always known me better than anyone. "Bourbon?" She asked, grinning at me, her lips twisting with amusement.

I nod my agreement and accept the glass she pours from me, but the alcohol pounding through my bloodstream does nothing to lessen my arousal. I'm alone here, with her, and this is a very rare occurence recently.

"Jen?" I ask, watching her as she leans against the counter, her glass resting beside her. "Why did you invite me here tonight?" The question has been on my mind ever since she had asked me here.

She laughs again, and the sound is driving me crazy, as well as everything else about her.

"I thought you knew, Jethro." She says, abandoning her position by the counter and taking the glass out of my hand, placing it out of harm's way. She puts her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine in a kiss that tastes of her sweetness and of the bourbon. I kiss her back, feeling her lips move against mine and then suddenly our tongues are rediscovering territory left unexplored for six years.

"Jenny," I moan into her mouth as she nips on my lower lip. It's been too long since I've felt this. Every other woman I've been with has never compared to Jen and I doubt anyone ever will.

I move my lips from her's and kiss down her jaw and throat, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin of the neck I fantasised about earlier. Her skin in warm under my mouth and taste just like I remember. The little moans she makes as I ravish her skin only spur me on and make the tightness in my pants spread. My fingers find themselves undoing the buttons of her aqua coloured blouse before I even know what I'm doing. As I push the blouse off her shoulders, I reach around and unclasp her bra, watching as her nipples harden.

"God, Jethro." She cries as I rub my thumbs over the hardened buds. "Please!" She arches her back in pleasure as I take one breast, then the next into my mouth, flicking my tongue over her nipples. I'd love to savour every inch of her, to spend forever holding her and kissing her but I know that I won't last that long. I hesitate from a moment and it's all Jenny needs, she's already pulling my shirt off over my head and reaching for the belt on my straining pants.

"Jen!" I pant as her hands run down my crotch, I can feel myself growing harder by the moment. Spurred on by a new wave of desire, I push her back against the counter pushing her skirt up her legs and let the hand that isn't supporting her, climb up her thighs to the hot wetness between her legs.

I can hear the breath hitch in her throat as my fingers slide their way under the material of her panties. The look on her face as I slide one finger, then another into her slick folds is almost enough to make up for the six years we lost.

"Oh God! Jethro!" She moans, her eyes rolls back in her head as my fingers delve deeper and my thumb finds her clit. "Jethro!" She nearly screams as she reaches her peak. I feel a sense of male pride at making her orgasm already. Never one to be go down without a fight, Jen reached for me unzipping my half undone pants and pushing them down my legs. As she reaches into my boxers the world begins to melt at the edges and I have to brace myself to stay upright. Her cool hands slide along my hard length, teasing me. I know that if she keeps this up any longer I'll climax too.

"Bedroom, now!" I demand, my voice deeper and more gruff from desire. She laughs, taking me by the hand and leading me upstairs. I can't help but watch as she removes her crumpled skirt and panties. It's hard not to when she put her hands on her naked hips and glares at me.

"Get on the bed, Jethro." She orders and I'm too dazed to argue.

It almost feels like a dream as she climbs on top of me, kissing me, scratching at my torso with my nails. I know I've moaned her name more times that was probably necessary, but it was so good to be in her bed again. She strokes her hands down my erect member and I wonder how long I'll last under her touch.

"Jennifer!" I demand and she meets my eyes, her emerald pools darkened by the desire we both feel. She braces a hand either side of my shoulders and lowers herself onto me, taking me deep inside of her and I can feel her tighten around me. We moved together in a rhythm of practised lovers. So much may have changed in the past few years but in the bedroom everything remains the same.

We climax together, Jenny collapsing onto my chest, strands of her red hair spread everywhere. I let my fingers play with her hair, stroking it through my fingers, remembering the scent of her cinnamon shampoo. She presses a kiss to my chest, and is still. Soon I can hear her breathing change and I know she is asleep. Still inside of her, I pull the blankets over us as our sated bodies cool. When I am one hundred percent certain she is asleep, I press a kiss to her red curls.

"I love you, Jen." I whisper, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Hope you liked it! And please forgive the OOC! Xx**


End file.
